


More than you know

by Tyrelingkitten



Category: Tokyo Babylon, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe, CLAMPkink, M/M, may-december relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the clampkink meme<br/>Prompt: Seishiro/Subaru AU, still age difference, but with a twist: this time Seishiro is the one in his teens and talking advantage of that naive Subaru wouldn't ever suspect a younger boy of such perverted intentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than you know

Subaru had only met Seishirou once. In fact, it was about two weeks ago when they had met, when Seishirou had dropped off a forgotten lunchbox for Subaru's division Supervisor, Fuuma. The boy had been wearing his school uniform--the summer issue--appearing mildly annoyed about the errand. Perhaps Seishirou was annoyed because he had to take a detour to drop off the lunchbox and was already missing first class. Or because he was annoyed with his 'airheaded' brother, who can only appear responsible when he was wearing a suit and delegating an office (and nowhere near Uncle Kamui, thank goodness! Subaru definitely did not want to remember the part where Fuuma had relentlessly pursued Subaru's uncle by throwing himself literally at Kamui's body...).

  
   
Subaru remembered studying Fuuma's brother, even if it was brief. Sharp angular face with a strong jaw line. Completely different from the slender slopes that smoothed Fuuma's face whenever he's game for another challenge at work. Gold eyes that seem to lure unsuspecting people in. And tall. Seishirou was quite tall for his age.

  
   
'How sweet of you to bring food for your forgetful brother,' was what Subaru had said with a smile, before accepting the lunchbox. 'As a reward... have some candy. The office won't mind if you take the whole bowl.'

  
   
He remembered Seishirou staring at him. The frown on the young boy's face disappeared like snow, and for a moment, Subaru had wondered why it was exchanged for a haughty face. 'May I have the honor to know your name?'

  
   
The rest was history. Although Subaru wasn't quite sure how much history that accounted for. Other than the fact that he had noticed Seishirou hanging around the office quite a lot of times lately...

 

   
\---

  
   
"You should be very careful around my brother, Subaru-kun." Fuuma had said. Serious and calm.

  
   
At that time, Subaru had been drinking his cup of coffee in the employees’ kitchen, eyes scanning the headlines of the morning paper and distractedly hummed in question. "Hmmm... what do you mean, Mister Supervisor?"

 

   
Subaru went idly through the articles, leafed to the next page. Another car accident in the weekend. Two deaths and one critically injured. Wanted international criminal. Escaped from Central Jailhouse. Gang of child exploiters arrested for abuse and sexual assaults.

  
   
"I think he has a crush on you." Fuuma said in the same even tone as before, serious and calm, as if he's delivering news of impending doom.

  
   
Taken aback, Subaru glanced to his Supervisor from above the newspaper. "Well, I'm really flattered. But why are you glaring at me? I'm not going to do anything to him."  
   
"You don't understand. That's not the reason why I'm warning you," came the grim reply.

  
   
"Subaru, I like you. As a co-worker. But this is my brother. I've known him for all my life. When he has a crush on someone, that someone should really consider moving to another continent. He is -that- scary."

  
   
"Fuuma, he's your brother. He's only--what?--like fifteen or sixteen-."

  
   
"Sixteen."

  
   
"-at the age where all kinds of crushes are strange and scary. So don't worry, onii-san. I'll try not to stomp on his feelings." Subaru downed the rest of his coffee, wrapped the newspapers back into order, and set them back on the counter. "Back to work, sir." He waved and exited the employees’ kitchen, not noticing Fuuma's defeated sigh.  
   
 

  
\---

 

   
Considering that the employees’ kitchen was situated two floors below his work office, Subaru decided to take the stairs where it's less likely to be jammed at this hour. He jogged the first few steps, eyes trained downward to keep his footing precise, when someone called out "Subaru-san!"

 

   
Speak of the devil, his mind supplied impulsively.

 

   
There, standing at the top of the stairs, was Seishirou, looking breathless. As if he had run a marathon to make it to Subaru's workplace. A crush, huh? The thought really tickled the older man as Subaru smiled. "Oh, good morning, Seishirou-kun. Early soccer practice?"

 

   
He gave the boy the usual once over. P.E. uniform this time. Seishirou did the same, only with a strange gleam in his golden eyes. Subaru assumed it was perhaps a trick of the sunrays from above the neighboring towers through the window in the wall.

 

   
"Yes. I didn't see you at your desk, so I thought-," Seishirou made a move to descend and slipped, "Woah~!"  
Subaru's eyes widened. The man impulsively moved to catch the boy, arms stretched out, and went down himself when the boy collided into him. It somehow felt like a poorly orchestrated B-movie encounter scene, but the pain that came afterward was very real. Fortunately, Subaru hadn't been too far on the steps so he only survived the crash with a bruised backside. Seishirou, however, was completely sprawled across the stairs, his head on Subaru's stomach.

 

   
"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Subaru cried out. "Can you stand up? Here, let me help you." He scrambled to support Seishirou back on leveled ground, his hands holding onto one arm as Seishirou crawled up using one hand that found itself between Subaru's legs. It must have been his imagination, but did Subaru just feel a brush across his crotch? 

 

   
"...Ow," was all Seishirou murmured as he hissed and looked up at Subaru, pained. "My ankle."  Seishirou laid a hand across his ankle and winced. "It's twisted." He grabbed onto the front of Subaru's dress shirt to heave himself on his feet.

 

 

   
"Ouch." Subaru reared back unexpectedly when the hand had pinched his chest too hard.

 

   
   
"Sorry." Seishirou apologized, but did not release his hold. It was when Subaru realized the warmth of Seishirou's large hand seeping into his dress shirt, over his chest, like water soaking into his garments when rain splashed down.

 

Subaru dismissed the analogy quickly and moved to wound one of Seishirou's arms across his shoulder. Ugh, now he can really see how tall Seishirou was. The teen practically made him look like a kid. "Let me get you to the nurse office, Seishirou-kun."

 

   
"I'm so sorry, Subaru-san. Clumsy me." Seishirou murmured sadly and hobbled along. "More importantly, are you hurt? How is your back?"

 

   
The arm around Subaru's shoulder slipped down suddenly, nearly making Subaru drop the teenager, and the hand rubbed soothing up and down motion across Subaru's back, down the slope of his ass.

 

"S-seishirou-kun! No, I'm fine. I'm not hurt," Subaru swallowed back a surprised hiss. "I'm not hurt down there either. So let's move it. Oh my gosh, Fuuma is going to kill me! Now you can't go to school. Maybe I should've been faster. Maybe I should've walked up instead of making you walk down. Maybe I should've-,"

 

   
"In here." Seishirou said firmly and before Subaru could say anything more, the taller teen turned him to the right and into a room. A dark room. A dark small room, smelling like disinfectant and cleaning soap. Once his eyes got used to the darkness, he looked around. Definitely not the nurse office.

 

   
"Hey! Wait, Seishirou-kun! This is not the nurse office. It's down the first floor. This is-." Subaru turned around and stiffened. Seishirou's face was right in front of him, squinting at him. The heavy arm of Seishirou was no longer around his back. Instead, his mind supplied, there was an unfamiliar hand roaming his stomach as it pulled off his dress shirt from its decent state. And another one popping open the buttons.

 

   
"Seishirou-kun? What are you doing?" Subaru said levelly and batted the hands away. "Stop it."

 

   
"I want you," Seishirou said, taking full advantage of the low timbres of his voice as he let it resonate in the dark. It made Subaru's spine shiver. Or maybe it's just because Seishirou had pulled him close while one of his hands glided over the knobs of Subaru's spine, down to his pants. Surprised at the realization, Subaru pushed the teen away and stepped backwards until his back was against the wall.

 

   
"Seishirou-kun, wanting me does not constitute to touching me inappropriately. I mean, I'm flattered. But why are you doing this?"

 

   
"I want to play with you, Subaru-san. You're awfully serious even around me." Seishirou closed in on him, leaning both hands beside Subaru's face and trapped the other man with his larger body.

 

   
In a flash Subaru understood why his boss had warned him. Seishirou was going to devour him.

**Author's Note:**

> TheNekoTalks
> 
> Ehehehe... I really am not sure about this. It's obviously going further to PWP.  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> .:Nekocin:.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer:CLAMP owns all except for the fic.


End file.
